The SS London
by K8prince
Summary: The crew of the SS London finds the wreckage of the SS Serenity. BBC Sherlock characters in the Firefly universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Keep her steady, Anderson."  
"You don't need to tell me. I know what to do."

Greg Lestrade stood behind his pilot, Philip Anderson, as they flew silently through the wreckage in their bullet shaped spaceship. Shreds of metal drifted past them. Lestrade watched as one traveled up the windshield, leaning back his head until the shrapnel hit part of his spaceship and spiraled off in a different direction. It was eerily silent, not just because they were in space, but because their interments were not picking up any readings. Sally Donovan, Lestrade's first mate, seemed to realize this.

"Anderson, how far do you have your radar set to?"

He glanced at one of the dials on the dashboard. "A three mile radius."

They fell silent again, watching the decimated spaceship trickle by.

"Three miles and no one else here?" Donovan sighed.

They were getting closer to the origin of the explosion now. Different kinds of junk filtered by them now. Part of a chair floated by along with the door to a refrigerator.

"Firefly class."

The three people spun their heads around. Leaning up against the doorway was a man with dark curly hair and a long black coat.

"Sherlock! How long have you been standing there?" Donovan demanded. She would not admit it, but she had jumped violently when Sherlock had spoken.

Sherlock gave a sideways smile. He had seen her jump. "Just a few minutes," he replied. "You really should be a bit more aware of your surroundings. Good thing you aren't the pilot, though if you were it wouldn't make much difference."

"Do you have something you want to say?" Lestrade asked, running his fingers through his graying hair.

"Yes, of course I do." He walked forward, standing as far forward as the compact space allowed him, squishing up between Anderson and the dashboard. Anderson made a noise that was the combination of disgust and annoyance, leaning to the right to see around the tall man.

Sherlock's eyes darted back and forth across the scene before him. He took a breath, and began.

"This wasn't an explosion, like it was reported. See that shrapnel there?" He pointed a little to the left. "It clearly has scratches on the anterior. And it looks pulled, not pushed open. Something forced the panel off. There, those plates. If there was an explosion, the location of the kitchen in regards to the engine, where the explosion most likely took place, should be smashed to pieces. They're whole. These books we're about to pass. In an explosion they'd be burnt, but they're not. It was not an accident that this ship was damaged. It was planned. Premeditated."

"How could you know that-" Anderson scoffed, but was cut short. Just then the ship came into view. A hole was torn in the side, bits of debris still clung to the jagged cuts.

"He never fails," Lestrade murmured.

Another man walked onto the bridge. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Brilliantly John, I just discovered that the ship didn't explode but was pulled open, causing the interior to be sucked out into the vacuum of space." Sherlock replied, almost gleefully.

"Uh huh, I see. Well, uh, what's the plan?"

"Figure out who or what did this," Lestrade stated.

"Captain, we can see the name of the ship," Anderson spoke up.

"What is it?"

"It looks like…" Anderson tried to peer through the space junk.

"Serenity," Sherlock breathed.

"No…" A look of dread settled on John's face.

"What? Do you know that ship?" Donovan asked.

"I fought alongside the captain in the Valley of Serenity," John nearly whispered.

"So it's an Independence ship," Anderson sneered.

"Hey, good people live on that ship," John replied, keeping his voice level.

"You mean lived," Donovan corrected. "I don't know anyone who could live through that."

"You don't know Captain Reynolds."


	2. Chapter 2

Anderson brought the SS London around and connected it with the Serenity while the rest filed out of the Bridge and down to the Cargo Bay. They joined five of Lestrade's troops at the hatch and proceeded to don spacesuits.

Lestrade strapped a gun to his waist. "Alright, the plan is to go in, locate any evidence-"

"Find survivors," John interrupted.

"—And return here to go over any and all data we find and figure out what happened," Lestrade finished, giving John a slight glare.

"Survivors," Donovan scoffed.

"The crew could have survived if they were within a sealed area during the time of the attack, the bridge or the shuttles for example," Sherlock stated, pulling on his helmet.

"So make sure to knock before opening a door," one of Lestrade's officers spoke up.

A couple chuckles filtered through the group as Lestrade made his way to the com.

"Anderson, what's the status?"

"All free to go sir," he responded.

"Any sign of life?"

"That's a negative sir."

Sherlock stepped forward. "Anderson, what do you have your radar set to?"

"Why should I-"

"Just answer the question," Lestrade groaned.

"General scan with a three mile radius, sir."

"Set it to a quarter mile and concentrate it," Sherlock commanded. He heard the protest beginning and cut Anderson off. "I've been experimenting with the wiring and a few of the settings are currently inaccurate. Just do as I say."

Lestrade sighed and rubbed his forehead. Why was everything so complicated?

Static came across the com along with Anderson swearing.

Lestrade slowly turned and glared at Sherlock who simply said, "Interesting."

"Oh for goodness sake, can we go now? Please?" John demanded.

Lestrade fastened his helmet, made sure everyone was ready, and opened the door to the hatch. The crew filed into the cramped space between the two spaceships. Donovan shut the door Lestrade looked around once more before releasing the pressure in the hatch. A loud hissing sound filled the room, then silence and zero gravity. Lestrade opened the door to Serenity's cargo bay. His five officers went in first, followed by John, Sherlock, Donovan, and Lestrade taking up the rear. They looked around to gather their bearings. The cargo bay was almost completely empty, save the larger boxes that had been tied down. They could see half the enormous hole, the other half being over the kitchen.

"You know what to do," Lestrade's voice came through the com. He, Donovan, and two of his officers continued forward while Sherlock, John and the other three officers went up the staircase.

"I'll check the hole," Sherlock stated, pushing off and floating towards it.

John nodded and went aft with two officers while the last followed Sherlock.

Sherlock reached the hole and grabbed on to the jagged edges. At first glance they were all pulled out, but a few pushed in. Odd. He stuck his head out of the opening. Nothing out of the ordinary. Wait, there. A few feet below him were two shallow, rectangular dents, their short sides almost touching. He rotated till he could see the shell of the ship above him. To his left and right were identical dents. Something had landed here. He chuckled quietly.

"Found anything yet?" John's voice crackled through the com.

"No one yet," Lestrade answered.

"Negative," Donovan replied.

"Yes, they were definitely attacked," Sherlock said. "Some sort of craft landed here and tore it open."

"What, the hole?"

"Honestly, Donovan. How you even know left from right is a miracle," Sherlock muttered.

He pushed away and floated to one of the shuttles. He would need a better look at the anterior of the ship. He peered through the window, knocking loudly. A hand slammed against the window, causing him to jump. Then a face. She was pretty, with dark curly hair and large eyes. She looked terrified but relieved.

"I found a survivor. She's a companion."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock and the companion stared at each other for a few seconds.

"A survivor? Where?" Donovan asked.

"In the starboard shuttle," Sherlock replied.

"She's lucky," John said.

"So what do we do with her?" Donovan asked Lestrade.

"Sherlock, tell her to stay put and that we'll tow her to a place where she can exit safely," Lestrade told Sherlock as a reply.

Sherlock tapped on the door, making sure she was watching, and tapped out a short message in Morse code. Her expression clearly stated she had no idea what he was doing. He sighed and asked her "Do you read lips?" Her head tilted slightly, her eyes squinting. A good sign. Sherlock stepped back so she could see more of him. Slowly, he mimed as well as speaking, "Do. You," he pointed at her. "Read. Lips," he pointed to his lips. Slowly, she shook her head. She had not understood. Sherlock sighed and looked around. He saw some paper floating not too far away. He turned back to her and held up his hands, motioning her to stay put, and pushed off towards the paper. He found a small shred of metal and tore the words, "I'm here to save you," into the paper. He floated back over to the door and pressed the note to the glass. He peeked through the letters and saw she was nodding. As he took the paper down she motioned him to stay where he was and ran out of view. A few moments later she pressed a note to her side of the window. "More people on the bridge."  
She pulled the note away and Sherlock nodded. He then turned, and headed for the bridge.

"She said there were more people on the bridge. I'm heading there now," Sherlock told the others.

"Well there's no one down here," John stated. "I've checked the engine room, every cabinet, and—AHHH!" His scream cut his sentence short.

"John?" Sherlock spun around in the doorway.

Silence.

"John!" He took a step in the direction John had gone, about to break out in a run.

"I'm alright! I'm alright. I'm fine."

Lestrade swore as Sherlock to a deep breath.

"What the heck happened?" Donovan asked.

"The antigrav still works in some places apparently," John replied. "I was floating by the ceiling and suddenly, I fell."

They fell silent and Sherlock turned back and headed for the bridge. He entered the kitchen, giving it a quick glance. The top section of the hole peeked out above the floor. His eyes wandered to the ceiling, where another hole caught his eye. Strange, why would there be two holes? He floated up towards it. This one was small, compared to the gaping rip on the other side of the ship, the diameter slightly smaller than the width of his forearm. The metal around the hole was pealed inward in sharp, jagged edges. He put his head in front of the hole, looking out at the kitchen. He figured that something harpoon like had been used to pierce the ship's shell, the dent in the floor directly below him confirmed this, and keep it in place while another machine tore open the other side. He turned back to the hole, focusing on the edges. There, at the twelve and six o'clock positions were rectangular dents from the inside. The harpoon, once inside the ship, must have opened up wings of a sort to resemble a pick axe. The harpoon was then reeled back into the ship it was fired from. Who are these people? What enemies have they made? Dangerous ones by the look of it.

He pushed off the wall to the doorway leading to the bridge. The door was closed. He knocked loudly then looked through the window. He could not see very far through the hazy window, but he could just make out a body coming towards him. A face appeared in the window. He had dark hair, a large head, and an angry expression. The man looked dangerous. Sherlock pressed the note to the window. Through the letters he saw the man squint at the wording, then turn and call someone. A woman with dark skin and curly hair took the man's place in the window and read the note. Sherlock took the note down. She nodded and motioned him to stay put. A few moments later she held her own message up to the window.

"Count to ten, then enter."

The note disappeared along with the woman.

Sherlock began counting.


	4. Chapter 4

Three.

Two.

One.

Sherlock strained against the wheel that locked the door. The firefly class had doors that could be unlocked from either side, usually without any issue. Sherlock pushed the wheel harder. The difference in pressure was causing the door to stick. Slowly, the wheel started to give. If the antigrav had been working, he would have just moved to the other side and pulled down, using his weight to his advantage. It suddenly gave, spinning rapidly and sending Sherlock floating upward. With no pressure keeping the door shut, it swung open, banging against the wall. He pushed off the ceiling and landed back on the floor, walked through the doorway, and yanked the door shut. After he had securely locked it, he turned around clockwise and came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

It was the man again. Tall, tough, mean looking. At first glance he was typical hired muscle. But Sherlock knew better. His feet planted firmly apart, this man had training, possibly military upbringing. Sherlock glanced at his shoes. No, not military. They were about as dirty as one could get them. His clothes were for comfort and mobility, his sleeveless shirt would stay out of his way when he was throwing a punch, which he probably did often. The orange and yellow hat pulled firmly down on his head was handmade. Probably his mother, who he obviously loved. The gun was very well taken care of. One look at the man's face told Sherlock that he was a follower, not a leader. Although he had strong opinions how things ought to be led.

Two seconds had passed since he had turned around.

He looked over to his right. He made eye contact with a double barreled gun. The woman was obviously military. The way she held herself and the gun said she fought for the Independence, and a high ranking. Her necklace was peculiar, three straps of leather around her neck. Probably signifying something. Her family perhaps? People she had lost in the war? Her clothing were practical, made of material that did not need to be washed as often as other materials. Her hair was tied back as well, to be kept out of the way but still look good. Her gun was kept perfectly clean, ready for use. This woman could lead if she chose to, but it appeared she preferred to follow. Her piercing eyes had seen horrors one could hardly imagine.

Two more seconds had passed since he had analyzed the man.

Sherlock turned and faced the man coming towards him. Tall, short hair, determined expression. His walk, his clothing, the weapon in its holster on the man's side; this was the captain. The woman took a half step over to let the captain have a clearer view of Sherlock. The man to Sherlock's left did not move.

"Take off the helmet," the captain ordered. His voice was steady, in charge.

Sherlock complied.

"Who are you?" the captain asked. "And why are you here."

"My name is Sherlock Holmes. I'm a consulting detective and live aboard the Space Station England. The captain received a tip that a ship exploded out here so he sent a few of his officers, and me, to check it out. We took a scout ship and came here to look for survivors. We're here to rescue you." Sherlock decided to keep from asking questions just yet. He did not know if either one of the people pointing guns at his head were trigger happy or not.

"Space Station England?" the captain asked.

"Sounds Alliance to me, Cap," the man to Sherlock's left spoke up.

"Not now Jayne."

Jayne stopped talking.

"Do you think he's one of Niskas?" the girl whispered to the captain. Sherlock could not hear her, but he could read lips.

"I don't know Zoe. He could be."

"Should we shoot 'im?" Jayne asked.

Sherlock decided he had better speak up. "Captain Reynolds—"

The captain snapped his focus back on Sherlock.

"It is Captain Reynolds. I know John Watson. He said he served with you in the Valley of Serenity."

"You know Watson?" Mal asked. Sherlock could hear the suspicion in his voice.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed the com out of his helmet. "John, do you read me?"

"I can hear you Sherlock. What's going on?"

"I found Malcom Reynolds."

"You did? Is he alive?" John's anticipated voice came through.

Sherlock held out the com for Mal to take.

He took it. He hesitated, then said, "Dr. Watson. Is that you?"

"Sergeant Reynolds! It's good to know you're still alive."

"And you. However, as much as I would like it to be, this is no time for chitchat. We need to get to a port where we can fix up my boat. Can you arrange that Doc?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Mal was about to hand the com back when John suddenly said, "Oh, and no matter what Sherlock says or does, try not to shoot him."

"Thank you John," Sherlock stated quickly, taking the com from Mal and began replacing it in his helmet.

"Try not to shoot you, huh?" Zoe asked. "What's that about?"

Sherlock took a breath to answer when Lestrade's voice came over the com.

"We found two survivors in the medical bay!"

The whole crew seemed to sigh with relief.

"That's everyone accounted for, Captain," Zoe smiled.

A girl with engine grease on her overalls cheered.

Their smiles froze with Lestrade's next sentence.

"They're the two fugitives we've been looking for."


	5. Chapter 5

The bridge was instantly silent. Sherlock could almost feel the dread that hung over the room.

"They got Simon and River," the young girl in the overalls stated as if in shock.

Sherlock glanced in her direction. _They had the Tam's?_

"Now, now, Kaylee," a man wearing simple clothing, probably a Shepard, comforted the girl. "The captain will think of something."

No one spoke. The captain glanced around, taking stock of the people and assets at his disposal.

"Right, Captain?" The Shepard asked.

"Darn right I will," Mal stated. He turned to Sherlock. "What's the plan for getting us out of here?"

Sherlock maintained eye contact. "The London will tow Serenity to the Space Station England. There, she will be pulled into an airtight dock which will then be pressurized, allowing us to walk about Serenity freely despite the damage."

"And then where do we go? Our ship needs fixing."

They continued to eye each other. Finally, Sherlock took a breath and told them what they already knew. "You have been found guilty of harboring fugitives. Once you are safely off the ship, you will be handed over to the England authorities and placed in a holding cell until they decide what to do with you."

"Well," Mal held out his arms, motioning to his crew. "You can see that I ain't about to let that happen."

"Um, Captain?" A blond man asked nervously. "What _are_ you going to do because, in case you forgot, standing right there is an Alliance Fed."

"I haven't forgot, Wash."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Sherlock asked. Sherlock already knew the most likely course of action; he asked the question so that Captain Mal would realize it. They only had so long before it was too late to act.

When Mal did not answer, Zoe asked, "Captain?"

"I don't rightly know," Mal stated quickly. He turned and paced a bit.

"What about your friend? Dr. Watson?" The Shepard asked.

"How can he help?" Jayne demanded. "He's one of them!"

"John Watson only works for the Alliance because he needed a job, not because he's on their side," Sherlock was getting excited now. He could see the thoughts flashing across Mal's face. Plans were being discarded, thoughts being improved on. The way the Captain glanced at Sherlock told the detective that Mal was not planning on killing him. The speed of his pace said he was not going down without a fight. As the man moved he dipped his shoulders every now and then. Only three options were open in Malcom Reynolds' mind.

"John would probably go along with you if he thought he could," Sherlock watched the Captain come to a stop. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Mal turned to look at him.

One option left. The plan was set.

"Zoe, knock him out."

A swift step and the butt of the gun fell against his head. Pain, flashing lights, the floor, and darkness. His body crumpled to the floor.

Zoe let out a breath, eying Sherlock to make sure he stayed down. She knew he would. She never failed.

"I'm assuming there's a plan?" Shepard asked.

Mal glanced around at his crew, meeting everyone's eyes. "Well we've got ourselves a hostage, and that's a start."

"… Mal?... Co—Al?" The radio in the cockpit crackled to life.

Wash jumped up and grabbed the microphone. "Inara? Inara, come in."

"That blasted radio finally working?" Jayne yelled up to Wash, his gun still pointed at the unconscious hostage. Just in case.

"Not really," Wash replied. Kaylee and Shepard walked up next to Wash, followed closely by Mal.

"Inara, what's the word?"

"Someone's –ing. Is—there yet?"

"Yes, he's here."

"Inara, try smackin' the radio with the heal of your hand," Kaylee spoke up.

Crackle SMACK static. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Inara," Wash smiled.

"Finally. Please tell me you have a plan?"

"We do," Mal confirmed.

"Make it quick. I don't know how much longer this thing will work."

"Okay, we're being moved to an airtight dock so we can walk about without exploding and such. The Feds found River and the Doc so we're all fugitives now."

"So we weren't before?"

"Don't interrupt. We've got ourselves a hostage so we're going to use him to our advantage and try our best to stay out of any kind of cell. We've got another Fed that I fought with that might swap sides. I'm thinking, we come out all submissive like, find Simon and River, pull our weapons and push them out of our ship. Then, if Watson joins our side, we can say we've got two hostages and we'll only let them go if they give us a ship and let us make a clean getaway."

"Along with Serenity I assume."

"Correct."

"And if they refuse?"

"Then… You talk with them. Offer to, I don't know, do their hair."

"Their hair," she asked sarcastically.

"I don't—One problem at a time. You asked for the plan, there it is."

The whole ship jerked suddenly. They were being towed.

"Uh, Cap? This guy's starting to wake up!" Jayne called out.

"Mal?" Inara asked. Static was beginning to creep back.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to die."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's Note: Thank you for reading and following my story! It makes me happy. If you have any questions please feel free to ask in a review.)**

Sherlock shook himself awake. His hands were tied behind his back and his gun had been taken. He looked up Mal, Zoe, and Jayne who were standing around him. His eyes wandered over the rest of the crew. All were armed. A jolt ran through the ship.

"We're here," Mal muttered.

Sherlock's com crackled to life. "Alright Sherlock, you're all free to come down."

Mal aimed his gun at Sherlock's face and nodded to the com.

"Thank you Lestrade. We'll be down in a moment," Sherlock answered.

Mal tossed the com to Kaylee who turned it off. He turned back to Sherlock and said, "Okay Sherlock, here's how this is going to play out. You do as we say, and we won't shoot you. Got it?"

Sherlock smirked and Jayne lifted him to his feet.

"Now you're going to tell us what we need to know. How many people do we need to worry about and how many are armed?"

"How about we trade information," Sherlock asked. "I answer your question, you answer mine."

Mal gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Cap, we don't got a lot of time," Zoe cautioned.

Mal stopped laughing. "Fine. You answer first."

Sherlock smiled. "One this ship right now are five officers, Captain Lestrade, his first mate Donovan, and John. All eight are armed. The five officers will probably still have their helmets on, so attacking from the back is the best option. Lestrade is a fairly decent shot when surprised but only slightly better when he knows you're coming. Donovan has the habit of making sure it's an enemy first before shooting, which gives you the advantage in an ambush." He paused. "And John. He's one of the best when he's not expecting to have to fight, and even better when he is.

"Now you tell me," he continued, "how long have the Tams been on this ship?"

"We just picked them up. Now move," Mal motioned with his gun for Sherlock to walk. Jayne opened the door and Sherlock stepped through.

"Don't fight unless you have to," Mal murmured as he stepped through the doorway to three behind him. Kaylee, Wash, and Shepard nodded. The rest of the crew filed out after him. They were just entering the cargo bay when Mal untied Sherlock's hands and commanded, "Act like you're leading us. Don't say anything to tip anyone off. Got it?"

"I understand. Why don't you believe John will come with you?"

Mal was taken by surprise, a common response to Sherlock deducing things.

"The way you tensed when I mentioned John's shooting abilities is more than enough to tell me you don't trust him. Why?"

Mal regained composure. "Just keep walking."

Sherlock stopped and turned to face the captain. All three guns now in front of him zeroed in on his chest and face. He was undaunted. "You said you would trade information. Answer the question."

Mal's eyes remained focused on Sherlock's. "He swapped sides when the going got tough. I haven't seen him since Serenity Valley. I have no reason to trust him. Now walk."

Sherlock turned back around and they entered the cargo bay. Down by the door Lestrade stood next to Donovan. John was up by Inara's shuttle, which for some reason was still shut, and all five officers were slowly escorting the Tams towards the exit.

Kaylee gave a small gasp. It was almost too late.

Mal took a step forward onto the catwalk. Just then River turned her head, looked directly at him, and fell to the ground.

"River!" Simon knelt down by her as the officers all aimed their weapons at the siblings. Mal suddenly pushed Sherlock to the railing, forced him to his knees, and pressed the gun to his head. Zoe came up behind Mal as Jayne grabbed John. He struggled, pulling his gun, but Jayne knocked it from his hands and forced the doctor to his knees.

Lestrade gave a shout, drawing his weapon and aiming at Mal. Donovan pulled hers and aimed for Jayne. Four of the officers looked up, startled by Lestrade's shout.

River's eyes snapped open and, in one swift movement, jumped up and took the gun from the officer still focused on her. Using his weapon, she knocked him unconscious and kicked the legs out from under two of the other officers. She jumped back behind a box, pulling Simon with her, and kept the gun trained on Lestrade, who was now aiming for her.

Everybody stood frozen.

So as it stood; one of the officers aimed at Zoe who was aimed at Donovan who aimed at Jayne who aimed at John who was unarmed. Lestrade and River aimed at each other. The other officer aimed at Mal who aimed at Sherlock who was unarmed. Two officers were still down and one was unconscious. Wash, Kaylee, and Shepard were ducked behind the doorway.

It was at this moment that Inara stepped out of her shuttle nest to Jayne.

The two downed officers grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the companion. Mal took his gun and aimed at them. Zoe put her gun to Sherlock's head and Wash jumped up and aimed at the officer aiming at Zoe. Jayne shoved John flat on his face, putting his boot on his back, and aimed at the officers aiming at Inara.

Nobody breathed.

After a few tense moments of silence, Lestrade spoke up. "Everybody calm down. We can do this peacefully. Now let's just all lower our weapons, slowly."

No one moved.

"Just tell them," River shouted up at Mal.

The captain rolled his eyes slightly and began. "From one Captain to another, I want you off this boat. I want you to go away peacefully, with your guns in their holsters. And I want a ship, since this one's not very space worthy. Got that?"

"Are you making demands?" Donovan asked, not buying it.

"Well they do have two hostages," Sherlock muttered.

"So you're asking for us to let you get away?" Lestrade stated.

"Uh, yeah. That about sums it up."

"I'd listen to him, Sir," Wash told Lestrade. "These people are crazy. And trigger happy. Not a good combination." He glanced at Zoe who raised an eyebrow. "All accept you, dear."

"Thanks, Honey."

Lestrade hesitated, weighing the options. His weapon remained on River but he was focused on Mal.

"I say use formation five," Donovan whispered to Lestrade.

"No good, we'd lose Sherlock and maybe John."

River rolled her eyes, sick of the indecisiveness. She gracefully hopped up on a box and flipped through the air, landing behind Lestrade. Wrapping her arm around his neck, she pulled him off balance, pressing her gun to his temple. Donovan jumped back and aimed for River. Before her sights were even lined up River had the gun centered at Donovan's forehead.

"Go," River stated, walking backwards to make a clear path to the door.

"Do as she says!" Lestrade croaked, grabbing at the arm wrapped around his throat.

Donovan glanced from Lestrade to River to the rest of the crew before slowly backing out of the door.

River then aimed at the officers.

"Go, just go," Lestrade choked out.

The four officers cautiously stood and backed out the door, keeping their weapons trained on whoever they were aiming at. When the last on left, River threw Lestrade out of Serenity and shoved the door closed and locked it.

The crew dropped their weapons, except Zoe who kept hers on Sherlock.

Wash looked around. "Well that was fun!"


End file.
